The Shiny Man
'The Shiny Man '''is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season. Plot One morning, the garden is covered in snow and ice. Bill and Ben are still asleep, when Whimsy hurries past their flowerpots feeling frightened. Weed wakes Bill and Ben up and tells them that something is wrong with Whimsy. Bill thinks Whimsy might have gone to next door's garden, so Bill asks Gnome to nod his head if Whimsy has stayed in their own garden, Gnome doesn't nod his head, that means Whimsy must have gone to next door's garden. Rose sees Whimsy scuttling past and she asks her if she is hiding, Whimsy says she is and tells Rose not tell anyone where she is, Rose promises not to say, but when Bill and Ben arrive she accidentally does. Ben asks Whimsy what's the matter and she says the man who works in the garden moved the snow where she was hiding so she had to run away. Bill asks Whimsy to show he and Ben where the man moved the snow and she says she will if the flowerpot men stay with her. Bill, Ben and Whimsy go to the end of the garden and Whimsy says the man moved the snow with his spade and she thinks he was looking for spiders, but Bill thinks the man was actually clearing the snow off the garden path. Then, Bill, Ben and Whimsy hear a voice and Boo appears from a pile of snow. Ben asks Boo if he was trying to hide, but he says he was fast asleep, then he woke up and found he had been covered in snow. Boo sees a big pile of snow by the door to the vegetable garden which he thinks is a shiny fat man, so Whimsy tells him it's actually a pile of snow and Boo rolls off to find a sleeping place where no one can cover him in snow. Bill thinks the pile of snow ''does look like a man and Whimsy agrees, but it hasn't got any eyes and a mouth. Ben tells Whimsy to guard the shiny man while he and Bill go to find some eyes and a mouth, Whimsy decides she can hide behind the shiny man if anyone comes and she does when Scamper arrives looking for some nuts. Scamper sees the shiny man and wonders what he is so Whimsy tells her. In the shed, Ben thinks he's found a eye for the shiny man, but Bill thinks it looks more like a mouth, then he finds some marbles that look just like eyes. Soon, Bill and Ben have made a wonderful shiny snowman, then they add a cloth for a scarf and a basket for a hat. Scamper comes back and sees the shiny man's new clothes, then she tells Bill and Ben that she has said to Weed that they'd take the shiny man to meet her. Bill and Ben don't know how they are going to take the shiny man to Weed, then Pry arrives and the flowerpot men introduce the shiny man to her. Whimsy tells Pry that Bill and Ben have to take the shiny man to Weed and she doesn't know how they will get him there, then Pry has an idea - she has seen children pull each other around on sliding things made of metal and wood called sledges. Bill and Ben go to Slowcoach's house to ask Slowcoach about sledges, then he has an idea, he tells the flowerpot men to fetch a good length of string. When Bill and Ben return with the string, they see Slowcoach inside his shell and he tells them to pass one end of the string into his leg-hole, then he moves it through his shell and tells the flowerpot men to pull the string until two parts of it are the same length and to tug him over the snow, now Slowcoach is a perfect sledge and Bill and Ben agree this is a clever idea. Bill and Ben pull Slowcoach backwards and forwards past the shed and the three of them having so much fun, then the flowerpot men remember something and rush into the shed, Slowcoach asks them why they have stopped so Bill says they are going to look for something to lift their shiny man. Bill and Ben pull Slowcoach to the end of the garden and just as the flowerpot men are to get the shiny man onto Slowcoach's back, Ben notices Whimsy has gone, then she appears from behind the shiny man and Ben asks her if she is hiding, so she says she was actually guarding the shiny man from behind (which is really an excuse because she was really hiding). Whimsy notices Bill and Ben's sledge looks just like Slowcoach and he says that it really is him, then Bill and Ben begin to dig the shiny man off the ground. When Bill and Ben have taken the shiny man to the bottom of the garden, Weed says that he looks handsome and the flowerpot men are really clever to have brought him on a sledge, then the 'sledge' says good morning to Weed who thinks it's a talking sledge, so Bill and Ben tell her that it is actually Slowcoach. Ben gets onto Slowcoach's back and Bill starts pulling them about, they go to the end of the garden and ask Whimsy if she would like a ride, she says it does look fun so she climbs on board and the four of them start sliding around the garden. Bill and Ben skid to a halt outside the shed, unfortunately Slowcoach doesn't have any brakes so he carries on sliding pulling the flowerpot men after him faster and faster towards Thistle's corner, then Bill, Ben, Slowcoach and Whimsy crash to a stop sending down a shower of snow burying them all completely and Thistle is not amused. Bill asks Slowcoach if he is all right and he says he feels a hundred years younger, then Boo appears from the snow and is annoyed because Slowcoach has ruined his new sleeping place, Slowcoach apologizes and agrees that they all have had enough excitement for one day, but what excitement. Later on, Bill and Ben introduce the shiny man to Gnome, but they don't seem interested in talking to each other, Bill and Ben don't mind as they are too tired after all the excitement, but as Slowcoach has said - what excitement. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Whimsy * Boo * Scamper * Pry * Thistle * Rose * Gnome * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill and Slowcoach * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Whimsy, Scamper, Pry, Thistle and Rose Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen